


Não é coragem se não tens medo

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fear, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Não é coragem se não tens medo.A avó disse-te isto, lembras-te, Neville?





	Não é coragem se não tens medo

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Não é coragem se não tens medo**

_Não é coragem se não tens medo._

A avó disse-te isto, lembras-te, Neville?

Lembras o seu rosto severo, o seu suspiro.

Fechou os olhos, e estás certo de que tinha visto na mente o dia quando tinha acompanhado o teu pai para Diagon-Al, para comprar tudo o que precisava para Hogwarts.

Não achava que ia fazê-lo outra vez, sabes isso.

Estava certa de que, sempre que tivesse tido netos, o filho e a nora teriam-os levado a Flourish and Blotts, a Madame Malkin.

E em vez têm de fazê-lo ela, velha e cansada demais.

 _Não é coragem se não tens medo_.

Tens medo, pois não, Neville?

Sempre tiveste isso, quando ouvias os sussurros silenciosos, quando apanhava no ar a palavra 'Squib', e veias os teus receios materializar-se.

Viste durante anos os teus pais deitados numa cama de hospital de tanta coragem, das decisões que tinham tomado, de la honra que tinham guardado viva, enquanto eles estavam vivos ao meio.

Agora a honra pesa nos teus ombros, e sabes isso.

No bolso do teu robe, desordenado já, a varinha de Frank Longbottom pesa terrivelmente, como um continuo aviso do que os outros esperam de ti.

Sabes de ter que fazer o teu melhor para não os desapontar, e odeias muito o sentido de responsabilidade.

De vez em quando, perguntas-te que sentido faz.

Nunca vão sabe-lo. Vão continuar a olhar para um ponto no vazio, perdidos na desolação da sua mente, violada e massacrada.

_Não é coragem se não tens medo._

E tu estás cheio de medo, Neville.

Os pensamentos correm a uma velocidade espasmódica enquanto a professora McGonagall vós lista, um trás um, enquanto rapazes com mais felicidade que a tua nos rostos alcançam as mesas das respetivas equipas, enquanto observas o velho chapéu escolher os seus destinos, consciente que dentro de pouco vai caber a ti.

Sentes o medo, Neville. Mas ainda não encontras o lugar onde se oculta a tua coragem, a que estás mais e mais certo não possuir.

Ter o mesmo sangue, às vezes não significa nada.

E tu fazes olhinhos à mesa na extrema esquerda do Grande Salão, as caretas dos Slytherin que vós olham como se fôsseis carne de canhão.

“Longbottom, Neville.” ouves a voz forte da professora, e aproximas-te ao banco, como um condenado à morte dirige-se para o cadafalso.

Sentas-te, tremulo como uma criança em frente aos seus fantasmas, e acolhes com relutância o pano rasgo que se apoia na tua cabeça.

Quando começa a falar, um sussurro que só tu podes ouvir, estremeces.

“Longbottom... lembro-me do teu pai, sim...” fala, e tu ranges os dentes, fechas os olhos, a esperar que se apressure.

_Não é coragem se não tens medo._

Tens medo. Um medo que não mostraste à avó por pudor, pela incessante vontade de não a desapontar, por um sentido de desconforto que acompanha os teus passos todos, mas que vive desde sempre contigo.

“Bom, acho que não seria uma má ideia mandar-te para...”

Prendes a respiração, não respiras, como se tivesses esquecido como fazê-lo.

“ _Gryffindor!_ ”

Sorris.

Sorris mesmo, pela primeira vez desde que pisaste no castelo, sorris porque por uma vez sentes um vivo contacto entre os teus pais e tu.

Diriges-te para a mesa da _tua_ equipa, para os _teus_ companheiros.

_Não é coragem se não tens medo._

Ainda tens medo, Neville, e tu também sabes isso.

Mas, a olhar ao redor, sabes que és jovem demais para conseguir encontrar a coragem que se oculta por trás dos receios infantis.

O medo é parte de ti, Neville.

Mas ficas sentado naquela mesa, como anos atrás estavam sentados lá Frank e Alice Longbottom.

O sangue não é tudo.

Mas nas tuas veias, misturado com o sangue dos teus pais, flue também tudo o que tinham de doar-te, o que os levou para um ponto de não retorno.

A vontade de emergir nunca foi tão forte em ti, agora que sabes que um pouco és como eles.

Prova-o ao mundo, Neville, prova-o a eles, prova-o à tua avó.

Mas, antes de tudo, prova a ti mesmo de saber modular o medo, e de poder-te tornar num homem digno desse nome.

Sorris, timidamente.

É o primeiro passo dum longo caminho, que estás prestes a percorrer.

Neville. O digno filho de Frank e Alice Longbottom.


End file.
